Pato Donald (saga)
Saga de videojuegos sobre los personajes de Disney Pato Donald. Argumento Evolución Apariciónes Cortometrajes * The Wise Little Hen (1934) * Orphan's Benefit (1934) * The Band Concert (1935) * Don Donald (1937) * Clock Cleaners (1937) * Donald's Ostrich (1937) * Donald's Better Self (1938) * Good Scouts (1938) * Donald's Lucky Day (1939) * The Hockey Champ (1939) * Donald's Cousin Gus (1939) * Sea Scouts (1939) * Donald's Penguin (1939) * The Autograph Hound (1939) * Officer Duck (1939) * The Riveter (1940) * Mr. Duck Steps Out (1940) * Donald's Vacation (1940) * The Volunteer Worker (1940) * Fire Chief (1940) * Timber (1941) * Golden Eggs (1941) * A Good Time for a Dime (1941) * Truant Officer Donald (1941) * Old Mac Donald Duck (1941) * Donald's Camera (1941) * Chef Donald (1941) * Donald's Decision (1942) * The Village Smithy (1942) * The New Spirit (1942) * Donald Gets Drafted (1942) * Donald's Snow Fight (1942) * Donald's Garden (1942) * Donald's Gold Mine (1942) * The Vanishing Private (1942) * Sky Trooper (1942) * Bellboy Donald (1942) * Der Fuehrer's Face (1943) * Donald's Tire Trouble (1943) * The Flying Jalopy (1943) * Fall Out Fall In (1943) * Trombone Trouble (1944) * Donald Duck and the Gorilla (1944) * Contrary Condor (1944) * The Plastics Inventor (1944) * Donald's Off Day (1944) * Donald's Crime (1945) * The Clock Watcher (1945) * Duck Pimples (1945) * Cured Duck (1945) * Old Sequoia (1945) * Donald's Double Trouble (1946) * Wet Paint (1946) * Dumb Bell of the Yukon (1946) * Lighthouse Keeping (1946) * Straight Shooters (1947) * Sleepy Time Donald (1947) * Clown of the Jungle (1947) * Donald's Dilemma (1947) * Chip an' Dale (1947) * Bootle Beetle (1947) * Wide Open Spaces (1947) * Tea for Two Hundred (1948) * Drip Dippy Donald (1948) * Daddy Duck (1948) * Donald's Dream Voice (1948) * The Trial of Donald Duck (1948) * Inferior Decorator (1948) * Soup's On (1948) * Three for Breakfast (1948) * Donald's Happy Birthday (1949) * Sea Salts (1949) * Winter Storage (1949) * Honey Harvester (1949) * All in a Nutshell (1949) * The Greener Yard (1949) * Slide, Donald, Slide (1949) * Toy Tinkers (1949) * Lion Around (1950) * Crazy Over Daisy (1950) * Trailer Horn (1950) * Hook, Lion & Sinker (1950) * Bee At The Beach (1950) * Out On A Limb (1950) * Dude Duck (1951) * Corn Chips (1951) * Test Pilot Donald (1951) * Lucky Number (1951) * Out of Scale (1951) * Bee On Guard (1951) * Donald Applecore (1952) * Let's Stick Together (1952) * Uncle Donald's Ants (1952) * Trick or Treat (1952) * Don's Fountain of Youth (1953) * The New Neighbor (1953) * Rugged Bear (1953) * Working for Peanuts (1953) * Canvas Back Duck (1953) * Spare The Rod (1954) * Donald's Diary (1954) * Dragon Around (1954) * Grin & Bear It (1954) * The Flying Squirrel (1954) * Grand Canyonscope (1954) * Bearly Asleep (1955) * Beezy Bear (1955) * Up a Tree (1955) * No Hunting (1955) * Chips Ahoy (1956) * How to Have an Accident in the Home (1956) * Donald in Mathmagic Land (1959) * How to Have an Accident at Work (1959) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) * The Prince and the Pauper (1990) Peliculas * The Reluctant Dragon (1941) * Saludos Amigos (1942) * Los tres Caballeros (1944) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) * Melody Time (1948) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) - Cameo * Mickey's 60th Birthday (1988) - TV * A Goofy Movie (1995) - Cameo * Fantasia 2000 (2000) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) DVD * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) DVD * Mickey's House of Villains (2002) DVD * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) DVD * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) DVD Television * Disneyland París (1954) * DuckTales (1987–1990) * Bonkers (1993–1994, cameo) * Quack Pack (1996) * Mickey Mouse Works (1999–2000) * House of Mouse (2001) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2007) * Mickey Mouse (Serie de Cortos) (2013) * DuckTales (2017) (2017-Actualidad) * ''Legend of the Three Caballeros ''(2018-Actualidad) Juegos pertenecientes a esta saga * Pato Donald (saga)/Videojuegos Referencias Enlaces externos